Alba DeTamble In Narnia
by syntheticblonde
Summary: Clare and Henry's daughter Alba can time travel too, watch as Alba time travels to a place that's not supposed to exsist.


"Mommy Mommy!" I ran into the kitchen while pulling my shirt over my head. "I saw Daddy! I saw him!"

She turns to face me. "When?" Her eyes are sparkling like I've never seen.

"It was 2014. I was walking down the street when there he was. In an over sized coat, blue jeans and a pair of flip-flops."

" How old did he look? Was his hair short? Or shaggy and long? Facial Hair? Was it grey? Tell me Alba, how did he look?" Mommy brought me over to the couch and sat me down. She grabbed my hand eagerly, waiting for my apparently detailed reply.

" He has shaggy hair, He was really young too. A little bit of stubble, but no grey hair. I think it was before you met him. He said he was from 1990 and that I had your eyes." I smiled. " He smelled like honey, but his hug was still as warm as ever!"

"You talked to him? Did he say anything to me?" She had now fidgeted her way into fetal position, curled into a ball hugging her knees to her chest.

"He told me to tell you he loves you very much and that you're doing a great job with me." I grabbed Mommy's hand now. She was crying.

"Oh Alba. I just miss him so much. I wish he was here everyday." She sighed, but I could tell it was a happy sigh. She was happy that I'd made contact with him again, even if it was a Daddy from the past.

Mommy whistled around the house now. She sang little songs under her breath in all sorts of different languages while doing her art and trying to cook.

She was happier, and that made me happy.

The next few months passed without traveling. I stayed and kept Mommy company, helped her with her arm, while also making my own. I was working on a sketch of Daddy the day I saw him months ago so that Mommy could really see what he had looked like.

It was about five o'clock when I had the rough outline done. Mommy had barely eaten all day, she was out in her studio with about 20 cups of coffee.

I thought tacos might be a good idea for dinner, so I started with the vegetables. Once that was prepared I started cooking the beef.

The meat was halfway cooked when I could feel myself fading. I was lightheaded and my vision started fading. I quickly tried to remember a song. Something from The Beatles, or The Backstreet Boys, but I was already gone.

I was in a forest. Weird; usually I travel to places I've been… but I'd never seen this clearing in my life.

It was colourful; full off orange, red and brown leaves. It was beautiful, like it was right out of a fairy tale. But in the middle of the small clearing was a lamp post. It was an old fashion streetlight, that was being choked by vines. At the top, in the lamp, was a small flame, almost unnoticed in the midday sun. It looked like an eternal flame. This little image grew inside my mind, and I had the idea for a painting, though I'd have to remember that for later.

I got up and felt exposed. I looked around for something to cover myself with but all I could see was bush. I knelt and started to search the bushes, looking for forgotten garments of children at play, and found a dress. It was much to big for me, but the shawl was big enough to cover my body down to my ankles. I pulled it on and turned around.

There was a squirrel sitting on its hind legs about three feet in front of me.

" Hey. Hey buddy. Come here…" I coed at it.

" Not another one!" The squirrel said, shook its head and ran off with a nut in its mouth.

I jumped back. A talking squirrel? That's impossible. Then I heard another noise. I turned towards it and saw a man.

Well, he was half man… and half goat! I'd read about them. They were called _Satyrs_.

"Are you a…a.. a _Satyr_?" I looked at his face. He had a kind face, with vague wrinkles in his eyes and forehead.

"No dear. I am a Faun… But you… You're not from here, are you?" He cocked his head and looked at me carefully. I felt insecure with his eyes, though blue and soft, scanning me like that.

" No I'm not. I'm from Illinois. Who are you?"

"Ill-Noy? You remind me of another Daughter of Eve I met a long time ago; our past Queen Lucy. From Spare-Oom; do you know of it?" He took a step towards me, testing my fears.

"Uh..No, I do not, sorry. I'm Alba." I held out my hand to him, and he began to laugh.

"Mr. Tumnus dear, at your service." He bowed a low bow, and I heard him groan. "My old bones aren't what they used to be. Here, why don't you join me for tea, and I'll get you some proper clothing."

He offered me his arm as we walked towards his home, I took it graciously.

"Where are we exactly?" I looked around at all the trees as we walked out from the canopy up at the sky. Its shade of blue was different here.

"Why, Alba. You're in Narnia!" He smiled like it was his own little inside joke.

"Narnia? I've never heard of that!" We walked a little further and I saw his home. It was built into a face of rock, a beautiful little wooden cabin. I knew this would be another beautiful drawing, so I took a mental photograph. We walked through the big wooden door and into his home. He closed the door behind him and over to a chest in the corner.

He bent down and pulled out a small shirt that looked like it would fit a small child and a skirt. I took them from him and pulled them on under the shawl and removed the shawl from my shoulders.

"Thanks you Mr. Tumnus. These will do nicely for the time I'm here." I smiled and sat in the chair across from where he'd settled; in front of a fireplace.

"Are you here for a while?" He picked up his teapot that seemed to be already steaming and poured a cup. "Tea?" He offered some to me.

"Please." I smiled at him. " I'm not quite sure how long I'm here. I'm not sure how I even wound up here. Time Travel is bogus sometimes." I took the tea he offered me and sipped it carefully. It tasted as Daddy smelt the day I saw him, all those months ago. The honey was powerful, sweet and pungent. It was delicious.

"Time Travel?" Mr. Tumnus sipped his tea and crossed his hairy little goat leg, waiting for me to respond.

"Well, my father had it too. I can travel through time; to the past and future. Though I'm not sure where this land qualifies." I cocked my head to the side, confused, and looked at the ceiling in thought.

" I am quite an old faun, and I have heard and seen a lot of things; Endless Winter, the death and rise of Aslan, the coming and passing of Heirs, now King Caspian, but never have I heard of this ' Time Travel' you so speak of." He was very confused, his brow furrowed.

_Oh no._ I could feel the room spinning. I was leaving.

" It was very nice to meet you Mr. Tumnus, but I have to go back home. Have good day." I smiled at him, as I felt myself fading.

I watched Mr. Tumnus' facial expressions and laughed as he disappeared from my sight.

I landed on the couch in my living room, to the smell of burning food. The fire alarm was going off and I could see Mommy waving at it with a cloth.

:Mommy, Mommy!" I ran into the kitchen, turned off the element, took the pan of burnt beef off, and started dressing again. "I went to Narnia!"

My mother stopped fanning the alarm as the beeping ceased. She looked at me from down the hall and laughed.

Her laugh echoed through the house; it sounded like a million choruses of angels, her laugh danced around me like bells.

She dropped the cloth where she was standing and ran towards me. I was confused.

Still laughing, she embraced me, wrapping me in her strong arms, giving a huge hug. "Oh Alba, I love you!"

Still confused, I hugged her back.

"But Mommy, I really did go to Narnia. I met and he gave me little clothes to wear. We had tea that tasted like Daddy's smell and it was beautiful! I'll draw it for you."

Eagerly, I ran towards my sketch pad and picked up my pencil. I set to work straight away drawing the lamp and the clearing, the door to Mr. Tumnus' house and himself.

Instead of tacos, mom ordered pizza and she listened to me retell my visit to Narnia.

I still don't think she believes me…

_Heeeeey xD_

_Its tazZisthinking (:_

_and this is my awesome crossover with The Time Traveler's Wife and The Chronicles of Narnia (:_

_I'm readin the Time Trave;er's Wife right now, andjust watched The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe,and it gave me a great Idea._

_So Please tell me what you think xD_


End file.
